My Sins My Past
by elecrtababy
Summary: paige lives with her best friends alex and brody she and jay split up two or more years ago but what he doesn't know is paige has an amazing reminder of him jaypaige alexbrody and be nice revi


My Sins, My Past

Paige Michalchuk sat staring off to space, she had an hour left before she could clock out and the five hours had really flown by. That and Alex knew something was up with her girlfriend when she never answered to the hot guy who asked her out.

Alex nudged Paige hard till she woke up from her haze, clearly she had no idea what was going and the look on her face had Alex cracking up.

"What's so funny Hon" Paige asked bewildered.

"Well the fact you've sat there for five hours and do nothing but stare at a wall" Alex laughed.

"What!" she yelled.

"Hey it's ok I covered for you" Alex said calmly.

"What would I do with out you?" she said smiling.

Alex put a finger to her lip and started thinking for a while, Paige laughed at this and shook her blonde hair.

"Don't hurt your self thinking their Lex" Paige said smartly.

Alex tried to hit Paige but she had moved to quickly and ran around to the other side of the counter. She turned gave Alex a sly smile and ran.

"Hey where do you think your going?" Alex called.

"Too see my dearest little girl and I'll have dinner ready for you when you get home!" she called over her shoulder.

"Fine make sure it's a good meal or else I'm never covering for you again."

Paige walked into her three-bedroom apartment to hear a little girl giggle and followed the noise to the living room where Blaire and Brody sat watching Winnie the Pooh.

"Hey baby" Paige said.

Brody got up and ran to her screaming "hi mommy".

"No" cried one and a half year old Blaire.

Paige laughed and Brody looked hurt and then laughed it off. Paige put Blaire down and went into the kitchen and started dinner, shortly after Brody walked in and hopped onto the counter and stuffed one of the mushrooms she was frying into his mouth. She laughed.

"So how was your day doll?" he said with an Australian accent.

" Good and what did you and little-bear do?" she asked curiously.

"Well we played tea party, napped and played princess it was very eventful" he smirked.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny mister smooth, you gave her sugar didn't you?" said Paige furiously.

"No I swear I didn't Paige you told me not too" he cried terrified.

"Good, glad I taught you well" she said laughing at how frightened he was.

"Not funny love I was damn scared there," he said finally calming down.

When dinner was ready Paige and Brody went to get Blaire who was sound a sleep on the living room couch. Paige smiled and walked and sat next to her, she slowly woke the little girl who stared back at her with blue-green eyes and a small smirk.

"Hi momma" she said in her still cute baby talk.

Paige smiled and carried her into the kitchen and put her in her high chair. Dinner was almost over when Alex's stereo system was heard from the open window.

"Aunty Lex is home," said Paige.

"Yeah!" cried Blaire.

Alex was heard badgering with someone and then her start yelling. Paige looked and Brody and got up.

She opened the door to see Alex yelling at Jay Hogart. Paige gasped and stepped forward some until she was outside the door. She closed the door so Blaire wouldn't see anything, and Brody didn't need to ask questions about what's going this very second.

"Why are you here jay?" said Paige with venom in her voice.

"I missed you Paige I need you back, I still love you!" said jay as he practically threw himself at her.

"Jay it was over the day I saw you cheating on me with Amy!" she spat hastily.

"Paige I'm the bad boy of Degrassi, when we started going out I changed and I made one mistake and that was Amy I paid for that living with out you for two and a half years baby please take me back!" he cried desperately.

"Don't beg Jay-jay its not you" paige said quietly.

Jay smirked at the fact she called him by his pet name she gave him when they first started dating.

"Jay what you did really hurt me and I miss you too but you cant just waltz back into my life how do I know you've changed."

"Baby girl everything about me has changed except the love I have for you" he said sweetly.

"What did I say about being cliché?" Paige said starting to actually believe him.

Paige walked over and hugged him; he had a tight grip on her like he was holding on for dear life. That's what he thought of her as his lifeline.

He started whispering sweetly in her ear saying things like "I wont screw up this time" and "I love you paigey" and "I need you more then life itself" and she smiled knowing he really did change.

When they let go Paige heard a little voice and turned to see Alex had gone inside but Blaire was outside.

"Come here Blaire bear" she called sweetly.

"I see you got over me fast huh!" jay spat furiously and looked at Paige she wasn't mad at him.

"No I didn't get over you fast baby she's your daughter, Blaire this is daddy, daddy this is Blaire" Paige cried the tears were silently going down her face.

"Hi daddy!" said Blaire excitedly she walked over and climbed into her daddy's arms.


End file.
